The present invention is directed to an anchor and anchor attachment for decoys, such as those commonly used by waterfowl hunters, and the method for using the same.
Waterfowl hunting is an old sport which thrives and grows on an annual basis. For over one hundred years, hunters have used decoys to attract flying waterfowl to the hunting site. As decoys have developed, numerous systems and methods for securing floating decoys have evolved. Commonly, decoys are secured to a cord provided with a metal anchor, or other weighted material.
As any waterfowl hunter will relate, annoying and bothersome problems exist with every known decoy anchor system. When decoys are retrieved from water it is common to wind the cord and weight around the decoy body, keel or neck. Typically, the cords will unwind during storage or carting and the weights or anchors will strike against, and damage the decoys. Further, the cords will often become entangled and delay deployment of the decoys upon arrival at the hunting site.
Several anchors have been developed to overcome the limitations and problems described. One such device is a mushroom-shaped anchor which is bendable about the neck of the decoy during storage. However, after repeated bending, the anchor will break. Another device is a plastic water ballast which slides over the decoy neck during storage. The plastic is quickly broken or damaged upon use, particularly from striking submerged rocks, or upon retrieval from a body of water having a rocky bottom. Moreover, the loose fit of the anchor about the decoy quickly degrades the paint or finish of the decoy. Perhaps most importantly, such anchors ineffectively secure the decoy in place during use as they do not obtain purchase at the bottom of the water body.
Thus, what is needed is a waterfowl decoy anchor system which overcomes each of the stated limitations of the known devices.
An apparatus constructed in accordance with the present invention provides a waterfowl anchor system which limits damage to decoys during storage, prevents tangling of the anchor cord, and is easily and quickly deployed into the water.
To attain these advantages the present invention generally comprises a bail secured to an annular anchor base. A band is secured to the bail and passed through a bore in the anchor base. A pliable tether is attached between a waterfowl decoy and the bail opposite the anchor base.
During storage of the decoy, the tether is wound about the bail and the bail is positioned over either end of the decoy keel. The band is securable over the opposite end of the decoy keel. During deployment of the decoy into water, the band and bail are removed from the keel and the decoy and attached anchor are simply thrown into the water. The novel shape of the bail allows the tether to quickly unwind the length of tether necessary for the anchor base to seat on the bottom surface. The unique shape of the anchor base maximizes the amount of purchase, and therefore, holding power.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide a waterfowl decoy anchor system which is easy to use and which secures the anchor onto the decoy during storage to prevent damage to the decoy. It is also desirable that the anchor system retain the anchor cord during storage to prevent tangling. The desired anchor system will also secure the decoy in place during use by obtaining a firm purchase on the bottom surface.
Now, having generally described the present invention, it is understood that additional features of the inventive device will be described hereinafter and the scope of the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings.